The present invention is directed to a method and means for dispensing liquid metals in small controlled volumes with extreme precision. For example, it is desirable to dispense small quantitative volumes of liquid or molten metal precisely onto small areas such as an electronic substrate, electronic chip bumps, or tape automated bonding (TAB) lead-ins for use in bonding, such as by thermal or laser bonding, of other components to the dispensed metal.